


Between Crennels

by lightofdaye



Series: Hogwarts By Night [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Cousin Incest, Crushes, F/M, Flirting, Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Dominique enjoy the view</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Crennels

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Final Week of [**hp_humpdrabbles'**](hp_humpdrabbles.livejournal.com) [Night Rounds](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/212738.html) event available as part of combined fic:[here](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/215471.html)

The sunset was fading when she arrived on the tower top behind him. The pinkness of the sun blurring into the midnight blue of the night sky with a broad band of royal purple in between.

James Sirius Potter did not turn instead he put his elbows on a merlon and his head in his hands and looked at the slowly emerging stars. It seemed appropriate since they were at the top of Astronomy tower. (Fortunately at the weekend when there were no classes taking place)

“I got your note,” Dominique said softly behind.

“I figured,” James said glancing back.

“I’m not doing you on the tower top, Jamie.”

James snorted. It was a very great improvement that she would imply she’d do him _anywhere_.

“Not asking you to. I just thought you might enjoy the view.”

Dom walked over to the parapet. She was trying, she was wrapped in jacket and scarf against the cold but James still saw the sway of her lithe form, the sauntering step.

“I’ve seen it. Weekly. For seven years.”

“Not up though. Out, over the castle, the grounds the forest. You can see all the grounds here. We’re going to be leaving Hogwarts soon.” 

Dominique was looking at him strangely.

“You’re going to miss it?”

“Of course. I like the quiet up here.”

It was Dominique’s turn to laugh. A high musical note escaped her.

“Really? The way I remember it you’re about the loudest man in the room.”

“Well, I like noise when I’m the one making it,” James conceded. “But you’ve got to admit to I’ve got a point about the view.

She settle down next to him, placing her own hands on the same merlon as him; the warmth of her body pressed against his side, paradoxically sending shivers down James’ body. 

They stood in silence, looking out over the grounds and James knew their thoughts were the same. the Quidditch captain and the head-girl. Big fishes in a small pond, looking out at the whole wide world spreading out in front of them.

“You’re right,” she said after a long moment.

“Always a surprise, I’m sure.” James said, giving her a nudge in the ribs. 

He reached into his pocket to extract his wand and tap it on the parapet causing a tray to apart with a bottle and two tall elegant glasses on it appear. 

“Toast worthy, I’d say.”

“Mead?”

“Butterbeer’s a soft drink and firewhiskey is too strong; just for getting drunk on.”

“James, if you develop some taste I may die of shock.”

“I’ve always had taste look who I’ve chased for the last two years.”

Dominique blushed and they drank the mead. Then she kissed him all of a suddenly, her mouth over hers, the sweetness of her breath better than the mead. One hand traced the length of her spine pulling her tight to him. The other wound through her impossibly soft smooth hair.

It was a perfect moment. That might last forever.


End file.
